


Love me

by udyjay



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, just kidding, rooftop fluff, rooftop rumbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/udyjay/pseuds/udyjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie and Tim just work good together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love me

Neither of them are sure what made them think it was okay to climb to the top of Wayne Enterprises. From half way across the city. As a race.   
They always had random bursts of energy, together, at the same time— and it often made them do stupid things like this. That’s okay, though, because this is what made them good together. 

They ended up on opposite sides of the building, but rounded in on each other, panting and laughing about how dumb that was. Steph threw herself at Tim, and he immediately wrapped his arms around her and they twirled once. They worked this way. This is why they fit, because they always somehow come together and balance each other out.

...Even if they often seemed to have exact opposite opinions. 

Catching his breath, Tim smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead, her nose, her lips. And they stood that way for several moments before Steph dipped her head and escaped Tim’s arms, making her way towards the ledge of the building. She was stifling a giggle with, “I totally got here first.” 

Tim followed her, bringing up a hand to elaborate his upcoming point. 

“Uh, no, you didn’t. I already had my foot on the roof and I saw the top of your head. You were three seco—” 

Steph spun around and shut him up with a kiss, because really Tim, no one actually cares. When she pulled away, she confirmed her previous statement. 

“I win.” 

“…Fine, you won.” Tim grumbled, wrapping an arm around her waist as she leaned against him. They were silent now, looking out at the city that seemed so far away. 

Tim still believed he won. Not their race, though— he won because he some how managed to have Steph in his life. And that was better than winning any race.


End file.
